


Mission

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [51]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: James and Olivia are sent on a mission to Egypt to assist the Americans in recovering an ancient artifact that has been considered a myth for centuries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where James and Olivia are archeologists and MI6 deals with locating dangerous and valuable artifacts to ensure they don't fall into the wrong hands.
> 
> The general idea was inspired by one of my favourite movies. 
> 
> I would love to expand on this AU idea more and create a larger series. Hopefully, in the future it will happen. :D

* * *

James and Olivia tried to ignore the screams of people around them as they ran down the streets of Cairo. Their mission was going fine until Felix let his curiosity get the better of him.  
  
Finding a deserted alley, they stopped and tried to catch their breaths.  
  
“What the bloody hell have you done, James? I leave you alone for five minutes and all hell breaks loose!"  
  
“Blame Felix! He's the one who read from that damn book!”  
  
“Are you telling me, that Mr Leiter is the one responsible for resurrecting a three-thousand-year-old mummy!?”  
  
“That's precisely what I’m saying, Olivia.”

 


End file.
